starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Moon Shadow
Miranda's flagship for her mercenary fleet. Its one of the most powerful ships owned outside of a government military and well maintained as a fighting vessel. The ship is almost always involved in a contract, especialy when Providence was down sized to just the Moon Shadow and her sister ship, the Thunder Child. History Moon Shadow started out as a proof of concept prototype, one of three or more, for what would later be the Victory Star Destroyers. Because of the nature of the ship it had very few weapons and made us of a lot of new design concepts and technology. The ship was slightly longer, narrower and not as tall giving it a sleeker look similar to the Venator star cruisers. It was because of that similarity that the hull was redesigned to what we see from the production models. Even after the Victory destroyers were finalized these prototypes were used to test potential after market upgrades. When the VSDs speed disadvantage became apparent the ship was equipped with a redesigned version of the VSDs original engine known as the LF9c Ion Engine, which retained its atmospheric capabilities, but upgraded its performance in space to that of the Venator star cruisers. It was proposed that all VSDs would be equipped with these new engines but with the VSD IIs now coming off the lines, the ISDs now being pushed into mass production and the clone wars coming to an end the proposal was dropped. With its role as a test bed completed the ship was moth balled and forgotten till Miranda Moonbeam found it several years later and bought it. The ship would then undergo a full renovation and modernization, out fitting the ship with the best credits could buy. The weapons load is comparable to a VSDII, but with a powerful anti-fighter array with computer assisted targeting. Its main weapons, Proton Cannons, are on par with the ISD-II's Octuple barbette turbolaser Batteries, giving this ship fire power unknown to any other of class or size of the era. The down side to these weapons was that the ship would have to rearm after so many fights. So these weapons are held in reserve for major ship to ship fighting. The ship originally only had a small bay for a few shuttles, the renovation would equip a modified version of the VSD primary bay, removing sections used for ground assault vehicles to allow for more fighter craft and a VIP bay up behind the bridge section. When the ship was completed Miranda Moonbeam gave the ship the only name it ever really had, Moon Shadow, and would use it as her flag ship for Providence. A year later she would find out what happened to the other prototype Victory destroyers, one other was moth balled while the other two were bought and scrapped by a planetary government. Miranda then bought the last one for use in the future. Moon Shadow has a sister ship known as the Thunder Child, they are exact twins. Current status The ship is operating with only 1000 crew members. Its compliment of fighter craft have been replaced with the brand new TIE Guard. But they only house one short range shuttle. The vehicle compliment has been reduced to just four WLO-5 Speeder Tanks. Other then that the ships is in perfect operational status, despite these short comings. EOI AI Pronounced ay-oo-ee, she an AI designed and built for the Moon Shadow. EOI stand for Enhanced Operations Intelligence, and is the sole factor that allows the ship to run on so few beings. She orchestrates the numerous automated systems and a large droid work force that helped operate the ship. She also helps in providing protection of slicers and monitors incoming and outgoing communications and data packages. Category:Victory Mark I's Category:Providence Category:Red Dragon Ripper